


Feels Like Home

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only wants to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

He's reading aloud, but thinks she's not listening.

_(She is listening, but not to him.)_

She hears Galactica's rumbles from the deck plates to the metal overhang.

_(He is listening, but not to her.)_

Her head lay on his thigh as she gently caresses the arm wrapped carefully around her.

_(She is feeling, for the first, and maybe the last time.)_

Bill's thumb moves back and forth, finding the worn soft fabric of her nightgown a thin shield as he tries to make sure she is warm.

_(He is feeling, his arm tightening around her tiny frame.)_

She hums, contently, closing her eyes and reveling in the tiny moment of peacefulness.

_(He doesn't want her to leave.)_

_(She only wants to stay.)_


End file.
